Demonlic Z
by Destroyer FireyDeath
Summary: Demonlic are now in New Townsville because why not? RowdyRuff Boys Z have changed? Wait a minute their names have changed as well? What is Destroyer planning on doing? Why does Demonlic have different names? Just what is going on? Reds. Blues. Greens pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyer: Lol**

**Felix: A new one? Again?**

**Destroyer: Dude I'm insane... So are you... Shut up...**

**Felix: That's true... I'll shut up now...**

**Brick: Uhh...**

**Destroyer: Get out...**

**Brick uses run away**

**Felix: The Powerpuff Girls Z are going to have the same personality as the cartoon version... Maybe... Destroyer is going to try her best to remember what their personality is! We (Demonlic including Lestroyer, Jackie, Natalie, Xilef and Luinny) will be in the fanfiction.**

**Destroyer: Angnic had decided to join Demonlic. How? That will be in Lucy visits Demonlic.**

* * *

><p><em>BlossomMomoko's POV_

I opened the windows and looked outside.  
>"Today is a beautiful day! For candy!" I said as I started putted on my usual clothes for the day.<p>

I went outside to go to the candy store. There I saw Brick or at least I think it's Brick.  
>He was taking some candy and eating it. Why isn't anyone doing anything about that?<p>

I was outside of the candy store named Demons Angels Candys. No wonder. That's why no one is doing anything. Destroyer told me that she had a candy store named Demons Angels Candys and I completely forgot about that Destroyer and Brick are siblings.  
>I sighed and went inside.<p>

"Ah, Momoko nice to see you here" Said Lestroyer greeting me.  
>Lestroyer had changed quite a lot. He became more nicer. Destroyer told me that he did get his personality from their mother, Rachel.<br>"Nice to see you as well Lestroyer" I said to him.  
>"Destroyer says you're allowed to get candy for free" Said Lestroyer leaving to attend other customers.<p>

Awesome! I get free candies from Destroyer and Lestroyer!

I felt like I was being watched. I looked behind me to see Brick staring at me? Why is he staring at me?  
>I decided to go see what type of candy they have here.<p>

Wow they sell different type of candies here. I decided to buy some. Even though Lestroyer said I didn't need to use my money I still paid anyways.

* * *

><p><em>At the skate park: ButtercupKaoru's POV_

Time to show off my skate boarding skills! (I do not know anything about skate boarding so it will be skipped. There may be some skate board skills. -D)

_Few minutes later_

Phew. That was tiring. Huh? I saw Butch in the skate park.  
>'What is he doing here?' I thought to myself.<p>

He smirked at me and did some skate boarding skills which were almost as good as mine. Almost...  
>Why that good for nothing! I'll show him!<p>

I went back on my skate board which Destroyer gave for me on my birthday.  
>I did the tricks that Destroyer showed me and which I perfected.<br>I looked at him and smirked. That'll show him!

* * *

><p><em>BubblesMiyako's POV_

Wow! There so much beautiful art here! Huh? What's Boomer doing here? Maybe he's looking at the art works!  
>I walked around looking at all the art work that were displayed.<p>

Probably around ten minutes later I saw Boomer displaying some art works. I wonder why he's doing that? Wait a minute... I'm in the musem that Nathan and Natalie owns, no wonder I was able to go inside. Silly me!  
>I watched him place all the art work in a pattern. Hmm... Destroyer did tell me that Demonlic is related to the RowdyRuff Boys Z and us. Why am I thinking about him? He's our enemy!<br>Destroyer also did tell me that Angnic which had Lestroyer, Jackie, Xilef, Luinny, Regina and Natalie. She said that Lestroyer is Momoko's cousin, Jackie is Brick's cousin (Which is kind of weird), Xilef is Kaoru's cousin, Luinny is also Kaoru's cousin, Regina is my cousin yay! Natalie is also my cousin yay!

"Excuse me..." Said Boomer who was standing in front of me.  
>"Yes?" I asked.<br>"Um... Nathan would like to speak to you..." Said Boomer shyly.  
>OMG soooo CUTE! Wait no he's the enemy!<br>"Okay then" I said as I followed him to where Nathan is.

Boomer knocked on the door. We heard a faint 'come in'. He opened the door and let me go in first. How kind of him!  
>"Ah! Miyako nice to see you" Said Nathan as pointed to a chair so I can sit down.<br>"Nice to see you too!" I told him. Boomer gave me a cup of tea. I gladly accepted it.  
>"Takeru take a seat next to Miyako-san" Said Nathan. Takeru? But isn't he Boomer?<p>

"Miyako, I want to show you a painting that Destroyer made" Said Nathan as he ordered Takeru/Boomer to go get the painting.  
>'Just so you know he is Boomer but with a different name. The RowdyRuff Boys Z have changed since you last met them' Said Nathan telepathic to me.<br>I nodded and decided to drink the tea that Takeru gave me. It's... Deliscous!

After a while Takeru came back with a painting of us! PowerPuff Girls Z!  
>"Is that...?" I said. "Yes that is the PowerPuff Girls Z. Destroyer made a painting of them" Said Nathan.<br>"I got a favorite" Said Takeru.  
>"Who?" I asked.<br>"It's Bubbles I admire her..." Said Takeru probably day dreaming.

I saw him blushing a bit which was kind of cute...

* * *

><p><em>DestroyerDesty's place No one's POV_

"No..." Mumbled Desty as she worked on building her new weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: Derp :P<strong>

**Felix: Why end it there?**

**Destroyer: Why not?**

**Jackson: Why name yourself Desty?**

**Destroyer: Because Momoko is Blossom, Miyako is Bubbles and Kaoru is Buttercup. Wouldn't it make sense to also have a different name?**

**Demonlic: -speechless-**

**Destroyer: -shrugs and walks off-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destroyer: First reviewer said "Nice!"**

**Lestroyer: That's good right?**

**Destroyer: Yes it is... And I think there was another but I don't remember...**

**Lestroyer: You don't remember? Oh well thanks for the review...**

**Destroyer: Now, bow to me! -laughs insanely-**

**Felix: She has watched too much Daughter of Evil songs...**

* * *

><p><em>DestroyerDesty's house No one's POV_

After hours of working on the weapon it was completed!  
>"FINALLY I FINISHED IT!" Yelled Destroyer probably scaring some of the customers in the Demons Angels Candies.<br>"Destroyer you scared some of the customers..." Said Lestroyer walking into the room.

Most of Demonlic were scattered around in New Townsville. Destroyer, Lestroyer, Jackson and Jackie live in a mansion behind Demons Angels Candies which Destroyer and Lestroyer owned of course.  
>Their house was black on the outside and white on the inside (Because Jackson and Jackie didn't want the whole house in and out to be black).<br>There was a games room for Lestroyer. A library for Destroyer and Jackson. Another library for Lestroyer and Jackie (They didn't want to share libraries... -cough- Destroyer and Lestroyer -cough-). A large kitchen connecting to the living room. A alchemy/weapon room for Destroyer to make weapons and other things. A black bathroom for Destroyer and Lestroyer to share because they didn't like the white one. A white bathroom for Jackson and Jackie to share because they didn't like the black one. Four bedrooms with a double bed for each of them.  
>Destroyer having the metal black door.<br>Lestroyer having the crisom red door.  
>Jackson having the ice white door.<br>Jackie having the emerald green door.

Destroyer and Jackson's rooms are connected to each other (Because Destroyer likes to invade his privacy and she cries when Jackson or Lestroyer is not in hearing or seeing distance which is kind of weird...).  
>Lestroyer and Jackie's rooms are connected to each other (Because Lestroyer says her bed is more comfy than his... He also likes to invade her privacy as well).<p>

The living room has a plasma TV on the wall which was large. The couch was half white and half black -cough- Destroyer and Lestroyer -cough-.  
>The kitchen is large and it's half black and half white...<br>(You know what I'm done explaining... -D)

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>Please wait a moment while we get a new laptop...<strong>_]

* * *

><p><em>MomokoBlossom's POV_

That was scary... Destroyer yelling... That is very weird of her...  
>Anyways right now I'm at school and Myako just told Kaoru and I about the RowdyRuff Boys Z. We were surprised at what she told us. Oh I should probably be quiet now since the teacher is here.<p>

"Good morning class, today all of us will have to go to assembly for an anouccment." Said the teacher.  
>Well this is going to be interesting...<p>

* * *

><p><em>At the hall MiyakoBubbles's POV_

I know what's going to happen! Nathan told me about it.

"Okay students we will be having a new princapal and vice." Said a teacher.

I heard people murmering about it. I'm soo excited!  
>I was squeling and bouncing up and down. People looked at me weirdly and I stopped.<br>"Hi Miyako-san" Said a voice that I know of.  
>I turned around and saw Takeru (If you don't remember it's Boomer -D).<br>"Hi Takeru-san" I greeted him.  
>"What are you doing in this school?" I asked.<br>"Well my brothers and I are attending this school since Destroyer-neechan said so..." Said Takeru looking down.  
>"Do you have any friends?" I asked.<br>"Not yet but I'm wondering... Would you be my friend?" He asked me looking at me cutely.  
>I couldn't talk so I nodded.<br>"Really?! Thanks Miyako-chan!" He said to me.

As I was about to reply the princapal came onto the stage.  
>"Hello... My name is Desty and I will be your princapal..." Said Desty or as I know her Destroyer!<br>I waved at her. She saw me and smiled a bit in my direction. She never smiled before when I met her. I was so happy that I smiled back to her.  
>"I'm your vice-princapal Jahon" Said Jahon or as I know him Jackson.<br>He walked up the stage standing next to Desty.  
>I heard some of the girls in the hall fangirling over him.<p>

"The girls that are fangirling over Jahon... He's mine... I'm married to him now SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shouted Destroyer.  
>Everyone went silent.<p>

"Desty you do know that you can't swear in front of them right?" Said a voice which was quite familar to me.  
>I looked at the person and saw it was Brick. No wait his name must of been changed.<br>"His name is Mamoru. He's my brother" Whispered Takeru to me.  
>Oh so his name is Mamoru.<p>

* * *

><p><em>MomokoBlossom's POV_

Isn't that Brick? 'Yes that is Brick but his name is Mamoru' Said Destroyer telepathic to me.  
>He looks handsome...<br>I shouldn't be thinking that...

"So what of it Mamoru?" Asked Desty.  
>Mamoru sighed and said "Because the high school section and the elementry section are unitied..."<br>Desty looked at him and then looked at the crowd and saw some children crying.  
>Desty then deicded to walk off the stage and went somewhere.<p>

'Well that was weird...' I thought to myself as I sweatdropped at what just happened.  
>I looked at Mamoru and saw he was wearing clothes that was nearly completely red: A red hoodie with a black shirt under it which of course was unzipped. He was wearing dark red pants with a belt that had a R on it? Weird... He was also wearing his red cap... Typical...<br>I felt like someone was watching me. I looked behind me and saw no one. That was really weird, maybe I should tell Desty or Jahon about it...

* * *

><p><em>DestyDestroyer's POV: In her office_

Sigh... Sometimes I hate my life... Doesn't matter..." I said to myself as I starting filing some paperwork. I hate my life... I don't even know why I became the princapal... Sigh...  
>I finished doing all the paperwork and saw Jackson whose name is Jahon go into my office.<p>

"Yo Desty" Said Jahon looking at me and then taking my lolipop out of my mouth and putting it in his.  
>"What do you want?" I replied to him coldly.<br>"Geez... I'm your husband and this is how you treat me?" Asked Jahon "You took my lolipop... And this paperwork is stressing me out as hell" I say to him.

He smirked at me and locked the door.  
>"How about I release that stress?" He asked. I knew what he wanted and smirked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson: Awkward...<strong>

**Mira: You made it awkward**

**Jackson: Who are you?**

**Mira: -rolls eyes- The author duh!**

**Jackson: I thought Destroyer was the author?**

**Mira: She is but she is away right now sulking**

**Jackson: Why?**

**Mira: Felix**

**Jackson: Oh...**

**Felix: What about me?**

**Jackson: She said you made Destroyer sulk**

**Felix: But isn't Destroyer right there?**

**Jackson: What do you mean?**

**Felix: The girl you are talking to is Destroyer...**

**Destroyer/Mira: -laughs head off- You fell for it!**

**Jackson: ...**

**Nathan: BYE**


	3. What i'll be doing

**Destroyer: We are back!**

**Lestroyer: Destroyer will be going to thailand for a holiday**

**Destroyer: I won't be able to update the chapters...**

**Lestroyer: We will give you a preview**

* * *

><p><em>Preview<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>'Can I have Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, Takeru, Mamoru and Daichi. To come to my office right now' Said the speaker 'I wonder why we have to go to the office? Did I do something wrong?! Please don't tell me we did something wrong!' I thought.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Preview end<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: Short preview who cares?<strong>

**Lestroyer" The people who are reading this duh**

**Destroyer: Get out**

**Jackson: She probably might not be back 'till next year.**

**Destroyer: Yeah... Sorry I can't update in Thailand...**

**Lestroyer: Because she thinks there might be people watching her which is really creepy...**

**Destroyer: I don't like it when people/person watches me on the laptop it's really creepy and annoying... And invasion of privacy...**

**Nathan: BYE**

**Destroyer: One more thing I hope you won't be mad at me... I just have this feeling that I will be watched when on the laptop...**


	4. Application

**Destroyer: Hey another note before I offically go**

**Felix: What is it this time?**

**Destroyer: OC Application**

**Lestroyer: Why?**

**Destroyer: Beucause I can't think of names duh**

**Lestroyer: Well I didn't know that**

**Destroyer: Okay here is the application. You don't have to do it if you don't want. Once you filled out this application I'm able to use it in my fanfictions because I'm badass.**

**Lestroyer: Also you cannot be apart of Demonlic/Angenic at ALL, if you do say you're apart of Demonlic/Angenic Destroyer won't count you in. You need to PM Destroyer the apps because Destroyer can't read every single review.**

**Felix: We need some powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys. We will tell you the colour the OCs to represent. One more thing Destroyer would like it if the counterparts of each colour would have a love interest with each other for example: Momoko/Blossom x Brick or Miyako/Bubbles x Boomer or Kaoru/Buttercup x Butch. Something like that would be nice.**

**Purple for both. (Don't even think about using Miko. We don't like her -L)**  
><strong>White for both. (Do not use Bell from PowerPuff Girls D -D) [There may be more so please wait]<strong>

**Destroyer: Time for the application!**

* * *

><p><em>Name:<em>  
><em>Alias (Nickname. Optional):<em>  
><em>Last name:<em>  
><em>Clan (eg. Demon, Angel, Wolf, etc) (Just something though you can try to become the clan leader if you want but you cannot be the clan leader for Angel, Demon and Dragon because it was already decided):<em>  
><em>Element Clan (Your element eg. Death, Life, Fire, etc):<em>  
><em>Background (Your past):<em>  
><em>Physical Traits (What you look like):<em>  
><em>Personality (eg. Insane and funny):<em>  
><em>Powerpuff girl or Rowdyruff boy (If you want to choose one. Remember it has to be the color Felix mentioned above. If you don't want to be a powerpuff or rowdyruff leave it blank. if you choose to be a rowdyruff or powerpuff you cannot be in a clan, you would then to to type in Human for the clan):<em>  
><em>Parents (If you are a Human you need parentsparent so make up a name for the parent no need for the last name unless it's a step-dad/step/mum):_  
><em>Hobbies (What you like to do):<em>  
><em>Leader (If you want to be the leader of the clan that is not Angel, Demon and Dragon. Explain why you want to be the leader and I will respond to you if you got or not.):<em>  
><em>Clan last name (The last name of your name when you are in a different form eg. Demon Form, Angel Form, etc):<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: that's the application. After coming back from Thailand I will post a chapter about who will be in the fanfiction and who is leader. If you don't get leader and I think your reason for wanting to be leader you may be the co-leader or something I don't know. The clans have elements eg. Earth, Fire, Water, Air, etc. If you are in something for example: Death Demon Clan which is the strongest clan for Demon, you need to have Death at the end. That's a example. If you are the leader of a clan you need to tell me the element of it. in the application, if you cannot think of a element I will put you in the one I think suits you You cannot have Death or Life in the element clan name because of the fact it will bug me quite a lot.<strong>

**Lestroyer: If you are in a clan which is not Human you will need the element of the clan you chose in your name for example: Felix ShadowDeath, Quinn LightningDeath. The reason why they have Death at the end of their last name is because they serve Destroyer (Felix being the favorite so he can command Quinn and order other servants. Quinn is unable to order other servants at all because Quinn threw her into the water...). Even though Destroyer's last name is FireyDeath that is because her other element is Fire. Leaders are allowed another element. The element clan you choose will be the strongest meaning you became the leader and your element is Darkness. Darkness Wolf Clan is the strongest. But if someone else has chosen Darkness as their element they will be considered servants/maids or siblings if physical traits are similar.**

**Felix: If you are confused about anything PM Destroyer and she will try her best to answer it (She doesn't know everything in the world, no one does).**

**Destroyer: I guess this is all to it... Well bye... I guess**

**PowerPuff Girls Z and RowdyRuff Boys Z: BYE! -Boomer and Bubbles waving-**


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 3

**Destroyer: Lol**

**Felix: We are doing a chapter in Thailand?**

**Destroyer: Duh... Anyways I'm bored...**

**Nathan: CHAPTER FOUR TIME!**

* * *

><p><em>Miyako's POV<em>

'Can I have Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, Takeru, Mamoru and Daichi. To come to my office right now' Said the speaker 'I wonder why we have to go to the office? Did I do something wrong?! Please don't tell me we did something wrong!' I thought.

We were allowed to go by our new teacher which was Helix (Which is Felix -D) and he teaches stuff about Demons for some reason... I don't know why.

* * *

><p><em>At Desty's office. Mamoru's POV<em>

I think I know what's going on... But Desty didn't tell me the details she only said that six people will be called up to her office including me.

I saw Lesty at Desty's desk... Weird...  
>"So you came... My cute sister is in that room over there..." Said Lesty pointing at a door.<br>"I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE" Yelled Desty from the room.

We all sweatdropped at what she just said. I saw Momoko I think the girl's name was open the door.  
>When we looked inside it was dark as hell... Actually I'll rephrase I don't want to get killed by Desty since she can read my thoughts... It was as dark as Desty's room... Damn... I'm going to get killed...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Momoko's POV<em>

I opened the door and we all looked inside it was very dark.  
>We went inside and saw that Desty was holding some belts? Wait a minute they look a lot like Kaoru, Miyako and my belts! But she's holding six. The other three were dark blue, green and red with R on it.<p>

"The reason why I called you all here was to give you these..." Said Desty as she each handed a belt of our colour.  
>Mamoru got the red belt.<br>Takeru got the blue belt.  
>Daichi got the green belt.<p>

The girls and I looked at each thinking the same thing. They could be the RowdyRuff Boys.  
>"You girls are correct, these boys are the RowdyRuff Boys but they changed, as you already know..." Said Desty as she takes off Mamoru's cap and puts it on her head.<br>"Um... Desty why did you take Mamoru's cap?" Asked Miyako.  
>"Because I'm badass" Said Desty as she pressed a button.<p>

A white light surronded the whole room.

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru's POV<em>

A white light just suddenly came out of nowhere! The hell we are starting to transform! HELL NO!

'Hyper Blossom' I heard Momoko say,  
>'Rolling Bubbles' I heard Miyako say.<br>'Powered Buttercup' I say as I slash my hand over the commution device (I have no clue what it's called -D).

_'PowerPuff Girls Z'_ We all yelled.

We saw something else. The boys transforming. (I will put a link to what they look like when they tranformed. The weapons for them I will figure out -D).

_'Hard Brick'_ Said Mamoru. Brick = Hard. Hard = Brick... Makes perfect sense.  
><em>'Explosive Boomer'<em> Said Takeru. Makes sense.  
><em>'Strong Butch'<em> Said Daichi. Yeah right... He should be called Meat Butch instead!

We then saw Desty transform.

_'Deadly Destroyer'_ She said with no emotion. Creepy... (I will post a link to a picture that I look like. /w/Code:_Nemesis look at the clothes only! The clothes will be what I'm wearing the hair style as well but my hair reaches the floor -D).

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: Sorry that it's short... I'm awake at 2:30 AM... I can't sleep... The reason why there is no Yellows because I deicided to use Miku and Len from Vocaloid. Why Miku? I don't know why but I think Len and Miku are good together... Don't hate on me. I used to like Rin and Len together and Kaito and Miku together... Miku will look the same it's just that when she transforms she will be wearing yellow and a bit of teal.<strong>

**Lestroyer: She's really tired... She's been waking up really early in the morning. She's in a hotel.**

**Destroyer: Before I slept in the hotel I was at my grandfather's house and a rooster woke me up from a badass dream of someone being burnt alive... Also the toliets are different (Expect the hotels). They don't have toliet paper... So basically no proper toliet and no proper shower... It's true...**

**Nathan: Bye?**

**Destroyer: Yes bye.**

**Nathan: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**I lied about the link. Search up RowdyRuff Boys Z and find what they are wearing... The weapons are going to be different fromt the pictures**

**if you don't have an account but want to be apart of the fanfiction I guess you can post them in the reviews... But ONLY applications!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 4

**Destroyer: Back in the house with no windows... It does have windows but no glass... I am going to change my opinion on motorcycles...**

**Lestroyer: Why?**

**Destroyer: Lets see... I was about to get off and I burnt my leg a bit it stings! I never went on one... I thought I might fall off...**

**Lestroyer: Oh... Why isn't anyone pming her applications?**

**Destroyer: They are either a) too lazy... b) Trying to make it as detailed as possiable and is taking forever... c) They have no fucking clue what to do**

**Felix: Agreed.**

**Destroyer: Why are you here? And where is my brother?**

**Felix: He left and dragged me here...**

**Destroyer: Oh... Uh... Lets start?**

* * *

><p><em>DestyDestroyer's POV_

* * *

><p>The look on their faces when I said my transformation... Ha...<p>

For people who don't know me. My name is Desty FireyLife or known as Destroyer FireyLife. I'm 20 years old and don't have children yet...  
>Anyways... How did I get the PowerPuff Girls Z belts? I stole them without them realising they were gone... As for the RowdyRuffs I made them myself which took around a few minutes... How? Because I made Demonlic Z belts which took quite a while because we weren't hit with the white z rays...<p>

"The reason why I made you transform was for something..." I said to them.  
>"And that is?" Asked Buttercup "Concert" I say to them as I placed my headphones on my head.<br>"WHAT!" Both Buttercup and Butch yelled.  
>"So why did we need to transform Destroyer-san?" Asked Bubbles "Well... I added some things into your transformation making you more powerful... You also have another form which you can only unlock" I said.<br>"How do we unlock it?" Asked Boomer.  
>"I don't know... I tried unlocking it for you but it wouldn't work..." I said.<br>"Explain on what we have to do for the concert" Said Blossom

* * *

><p><em>An hour later of explaining MomokoBlossom's POV_

* * *

><p>"So we just need to help you set up the stage and decorate everything in the hall?" I asked her.<br>"Yeah duh... That's what I said didn't I?" She said to me as she makes a list.

Around a few minutes later she handed me the list.

* * *

><p><strong>List:<strong>

**1. The stage: Butch and Buttercup **

**2. The lights: Quinn and Luinny**

** 3. Arrange chairs and get them: Destroyer and Jackson **

**4. Food anything will be fine but no peanuts in case anyone is allegic to them: Blossom and Brick**

** 5. Music: Destroyer and Lestroyer **

**6. Decorations: Nathan and Natalie **

**7. List of guests: Felix and Xilef**

**8. Time: Lestroyer and Jackie **

**9. Drinks: Boomer and Bubbles **

**10. Secrity:PowerPuff Girls Z and RowdyRuff Boys Z **

**11. More to be added...**

* * *

><p>"Destroyer there's going to be more?" I asked her as I handed the list to Brick for him to hand it to everyone else.<br>"Yes" Destroyer said.  
>"Why is are we secrity Destroyer-san?" Asked Bubbles 'Because villains may come... It's nearly Halloween anyways... That's when the concert starts..." Said Destroyer "Why would villains come here? We can defeat them" I said Destroyer shook her head. "The villains get stronger on Halloween... So do Demons..." Destroyer said but mumbled the last bit. I think only Brick and I heard what she said at the last bit.<p>

"So what if the villains get stronger we can still kick their ass!" Said Buttercup Destroyer shook her head and said "Are you game?"  
>"What do you mean?" Asked Brick "I will say it again are you game?" She said "I don't understand what you're saying" I say to her.<br>Her eyes started glowing. "Are you game?" She said again but in a way that made all of us shiver.  
>"W-What are you talking about Destroyer-san?" Asked Bubbles "She said are you game? Meaning are you up for the challage or are you fodder?" Said Lestroyer with glowing eyes as he came in the room.<br>"What do you mean by fodder?" I asked him.  
>"Food... So are you game?" Said Lestroyer making me shiver.<p>

"Of course! If it's a challage I will never back down from it!" Said Buttercup punching the air.  
>Both Destroyer and Lestroyer smiled creepy "Then let the game begin..." They both said as we fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: I can't tell if this is short or not<strong>

**Lestroyer: Do you think Destroyer and I are the villains or not? It could be Demonlic Z who knows? Only Destroyer knows...**

**Demonlic Z: Are you game?**

**Destroyer: if you watched Tsubasa Chronicles Tokyo (something I don't remember the last bit of the name). You might know where 'Are you game?' came from. For now bye...**


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 5

**Destroyer: Hello I'm back from Krabi**

**Lestroyer: You didn't take us... You only took Jackson**

**Destroyer: Anyways... I just found out I was reading a fanfiction from one of my reviewers named Hinako29 and I got the idea of Powerpuffs/Rowdyruffs having another form from her fanfiction PPGZ: New**

**Lestroyer: Lol**

* * *

><p><em>MomokoBlossom's POV_

* * *

><p>We woke up somewhere... This place seems familar to me... Wait a minute this is Demonlic's old house! But why is it all ruined?<p>

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.  
>"I'm fine" Said Kaoru "Same here" Said Daichi "It hurts a bit but I'm okay" Said Miyako "I'm alright I think" Said Takeru "Well I can't find my cap but other than that I'm okay" Said Mamoru<p>

"Hey Momoko doesn't this look a lot like Demonlic's old house?" Asked Kaoru "Yes it IS Demonlic's old house" I say to her.

"Ouch... That hurts... Wait a minute are we back in our old house?" Asked a familar voice "Yeah I think so... But we need to find Destroyer and Lestroyer's soul before it's too late!" Shouted another voice "They must be in this building" Said another voice.

I couldn't see anything so I used my hands to search the floor seeing if there is a flashlight... Found it!  
>I turned on the flashlight and pointed it to the voices.<p>

It was the rest of Demonlic...

* * *

><p><em>MiyakoBubbles's POV_

* * *

><p>After Momoko pointed the flashlight to the voices I was surprised to see the rest of Demonlic there!<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Felix "Well... Destroyer and Lestroyer made us go to sleep and we woke up and ended up here" Said Kaoru '_We are being controlled..._' Said a voice that sounded like Destroyer "Destroyer! Where are you?" Shouted Jackson looking around.

_'I'm right here... But as a soul..._' Said Destroyer as she appeared in front of us.

"B-But why are you a soul?" I asked her.  
>'<em>I was ripped out of my body while I was asleep...<em>' She said to me.  
>'<em>Same with me<em>' Said Lestroyer as he appeared in front of us.  
>"Who ripped you guys out of your bodies?" Asked Jackie '<em>Kylie and Ethan...<em>' Replied the both of them.

All of us looked at Demonlic (expect Destroyer and Lestroyer). They were mad...  
>"Why are you guys so angry about? It's just two people. You guys can kill them!" Said Kaoru "We can't..." Said Jackson looking away.<br>"Why not?" I asked "Because if we try to get near them when Destroyer and Lestroyer are around. They'll command us to kill you..." Said Jackie "What do you mean?" Asked Momoko '_She means we have the power to control their bodies..._' Said Destroyer "But how?" I asked '_Destroyer and I are very strong in mind and body. Making us able to control someone else body..._' Said Lestroyer.  
>"But wouldn't that mean that Kylie and Ethan can't control you?" Asked Takeru They noddd and said '<em>Unless they found our weakness they won't be able to control us... But they have...<em>'

"What is your weakness?" Askd Mamoru '_Jackson and Jackie..._' They said

* * *

><p>JahonJackson's POV

* * *

><p>Us? But why us?<br>"Why is it Jackie and I?" I asked them.  
>'<em>Because we want to protect you... Me wanting to protect you Jackson and Lestroyer wanting to protect Jackie...<em>' Said Destroyer looking at me.  
>"B-But what did they do to you two?" Asked Jackie '<em>They said they will control you two to kill the rest of Demonlic expect for us...<em>' Said Lestroyer.

Suddenly we heard footsteps. Two people are walking this way.  
>'<em>Felix hide them in the shadows NOW<em>' Said Destroyer as she ordered Felix to hide us.  
>Felix did what he was told.<br>'_Bye... We'll see you again... Someday..._' Said the both of them as they disappeared into their bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: Well... Derp... Uhh...<strong>

**Lestroyer: Well that was weird**

**Destroyer: Wow... I'm making this story really dark aren't I?**

**Jackson: Yes you are...**

**Destroyer: -jumps off chair and clings onto Jackson's right arm-**

**Jackson: Help! Bye! SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME BEFORE SHE BREAKS MY ARM! SHE DOESN'T KNOW HER OWN STRENGTH!**


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 6

**Destroyer: Why won't anyone PM me the application?**

**Lestroyer: Lazy that's why**

**Destroyer: I need some characters for this story or else I'll run out of ideas!**

**Jackson: Destroyer needs people to PM applications to her or else she'll run out of ideas!**

**Felix: Start**

**Destroyer: There will be a stroy of how Demonlic was formed in the first place but it will be in wattpad. Typing it on my phone and didn't know how to save it and now half of the first chapter is gone...**

* * *

><p><em>Demonlic's old house no one's POV<em>

"Destroyer..." Whispered Jackson as tears fell out of his right eye.  
>"Why are tears coming out of his right eye and not his left?" Whispered Miyako to Jackie.<br>"You know how Destroyer and Jackson are married right?" Asked Jackie Miyako nodded.  
>"The thing is when an Angel or Demon get married they need to exchange one of their eye. In this case Jackson exchanged his left eye while Destroyer exchanged her right eye." Said Jackie.<br>"So it's the same thing as you and Lestroyer?" Asked Momoko Jackie nodded and looked at the screen Felix created and saw Destroyer and Lestroyer still standing there.

"We need to find them..." Said NsDestroyer NsLestroyer nodded.  
>NsDestroyer and NsLestroyer split up to go find them.<p>

"How did we get them to return to normal?" Whispered Miyako "Why are you asking us that?" Whispered Jackie "The way to get them back to normal is either a) Knock them out b) Make Jackson kiss NsDestroyer and Jackie kiss NsLestroyer" Said Nathan "Why are you calling them Ns?" Asked Jackson who was a bit red in the face "Because they have No Soul" Said Nathan Jackson face palmed his own face and sighed.  
>"We're going to have to firgure out another way to get them back to normal... Nathan your plan is Plan B " Said Jackson as he looks at the screen.<br>'_Jackson, there are two people coming this way_' Said Destroyer to Jackson's mind.  
>'<em>How are you talking to me?<em> ' Asked Jackson in his mind.

'_Telepathy duh_' Said Destroyer

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: I got bored and ended there<strong>

**Jackson: Telepathic**

**Destroyer: Telepathy**

**Jackson: Telepathic**

**Destroyer: Telepathic**

**Jackson: Telepathy... Damn**

**Destroyer: Always works...**

**Application: Posting it again**

**Name:**  
><strong>Alias (Nickname):<strong>  
><strong>Last name:<strong>  
><strong>Clan (eg. Demon, Angel, Wolf, etc) (Just something though you can try to become the clan leader if you want but you cannot be the clan leader for Angel, Demon andd Dragon because it was already deicided):<strong>  
><strong>Element Clan (Your element eg. Death, Life, Fire, etc):<strong>  
><strong>Background (Your past):<strong>  
><strong>Physical Traits (What you look like):<strong>  
><strong>Personality (eg. Insane and funny):<strong>  
><strong>Powerpuff girl or Rowdyruff boy (If you want to choose one. Remember it has to be the colour Felix mentioned above. If you don't want to be a powerpuff or rowdyruff leave it blank. if you choose to be a rowdyruff or powerpuff you cannot be in a clan, you would then to to type in Human for the clan):<strong>  
><strong>Parents (If you are a Human you need parentsparent so make up a name for the parent no need for the last name unless it's a step-dad/step/mum):**  
><strong>Hobbies (What you like to do):<strong>  
><strong>Leader (If you want to be the leader of the clan that is not Angel, Demon and Dragon. Explain why you want to be the leader and I will respond to you if you got or not.):<strong>  
><strong>Clan last name (The last name of your name when you are in a different form eg. Demon Form, Angel Form, etc):<strong>

**Application end**

**Destroyer: People have to read this...**

**Felix: Colours for PPGZ and RRBZ**

**Purple (Not Miko. Don't like her)**  
><strong>White (Don't use Bell from Powerpuff girls D. Because just because)<strong>  
><strong>Tangerine Orange (May ask Hinako29 if we could use her OC. Marion and Blade) (Changing it to Tangerine orange... Oranges looks too similar to Red)<strong>  
><strong>[More to be coming]<strong>


	9. WattpadAuthor Note

**Destroyer: Putting this fanfiction on hold**

**Felix: She is currently doing Demonlic Created here's the link: story/28486925-demonlic-created**

**Destroyer: It's on Wattpad because... Just because**

**Felix: If the link doesn't work search Demonlic Created**

**Destroyer: It may pop up... Holy shit I found a channel on youtube named Demonlic**

**Felix: That's not us... Well Destroyer...**

**Destroyer: Putting this in for no reason my youtube channel is Deadly Destroyer**

**Felix: Used to be Destroyer Dragneel but Destroyer keeps forgeting what her channel was called**

**Destroyer: Oh yeah... IF ANYONE EVEN WANTS TO BE IN THE FANFICTION READ THE FUCKING APPLICATION AND EITHER PM ME OR POST IT IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU DON;T HAVE AN ACCOUNT OR JUST TOO LAZY TO MAKE A FUCKING ACCOUNT.**

**Jackson: I heard yelling and came in. And I'm pissed.**

**Destroyer: Good for you**

**Felix: Destroyer his temper is fucking scary as shit**

**Destroyer: what do you mean?**

**Jackson: Destroyer... FUCKING SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO MAKE YOUR FUCKING STORIES!**


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 7

**Destroyer: ...**

**Felix: ...**

**Quinn: ...**

**Nathan: -breaks down the door- HI!**

**Destroyer: -kicks Nathan out of the room-**

**Jackson: -walks in the room after dodging Nathan flying out of the room- Why is it so quiet in here?**

**Destroyer: There's nothing to talk about...**

**Jackson: Oh... -sits down next to Destroyer-**

**Regal: -walks in dragging Nathan- Let's start... Why is it so gloomy today?! -starts crying for no reason-**

**Destroyer: Screw it... I'm putting Rin and Len as the yellow powerpuff/rowdyruff and Miku and Mikuo as the Teal powerpuff/rowdyruff, because I wanna. The paring for those two will be MikuxLen (Don't ask) and MikuoxRin (Don't ask).**

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Demonlic Mansion probably the living room... No one's POV<em>

"Destroyer just told me there are two people coming this way. Oh and she told via telepathy." Said Jackson.  
>"Okay? Who are the two people then?" Asked Regal.<br>"She didn't tell me..." Said Jackson.

"Hey Len! I FOUND PEOPLE HERE!" Said a blonde haired girl.  
>"Rin don't shout. NsDestroyer and NsLestroyer have really good hearing remember?" Said the blonde haired boy named Len.<br>"But these people look like the people that Destroyer told us to look for..." Said Rin.  
>"You idiot! Those people are the people Destroyer told us to look for." Said Len shaking his head.<p>

Everyone in the current Demonlic, powerpuff girls z and rowdyruffs boys z were completely confused.

"Who are you two?" Asked Quinn.  
>"Oh us. My name is Len I'm the other RowdyRuff but then again I only just got created a few hours ago. This is Rin she's my counterpart and she is the yellow PowerPuff, she also got created a few hours ago." Said Len.<br>"Created? Wait a minute... Destroyer introduced me to you two but you didn't have a physical form." Said Jackson suddenly remembering that he met those two people.  
>"Yeah... We woke up a hour ago and found a note telling us to find you guys." Said Len.<br>"If Destroyer told you two to find us, that must mean Destroyer already knew she was going to be controlled." Said Jackson.  
>Len nodded and said "That's right. Destroyer also said there will be two more coming. They were created by you, Jackson."<br>"He also created two people?" Asked Nathan.  
>Both Len and Rin nodded.<p>

"I hear you guys..." Said NsLestroyer from a faraway distance.  
>Len and Rin went into the hole Felix created for the both of them to hide in.<br>"Well we're screwed." Said Felix as he starts laughing for no god damn reason.

Around a few minutes later Destroyer was thrown into the shadows.  
>"How did she get in here?!" Shouted Jackie surprised.<br>"I'm back to normal that's why you idiots." Said Destroyer rubbing her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyer: And it's short<strong>

**Jackson: You're running out of ideas aren't you?**

**Destroyer: Yeah and I'm adding in more characters since someone asked to be in my fanfiction**

**Jackson: Who?**

**Destroyer: Ruby asked to be in the fanfiction and now all I have to do is make her a colour... I'll just do white for her.**

**Jackson: Who's going to be her counterpart?**

**Destroyer: I'm going to use google.**

**Nathan: BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Destroyer: And can people give me ideas? I'm running out of ideas for chapters.**


End file.
